


Massage

by ChisenaArt



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Back Pain, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Foot Massage, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Light-Hearted, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, POV Charlie, Partial Nudity, Slow Burn, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChisenaArt/pseuds/ChisenaArt
Summary: Charlie had a exhausted day and been stressed lately.Someone noticed and offers his services. Only to be in bliss, having light-hearted banters, then have confused feelings of what just happened.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I don't know what to say here, but this was an encouraging suggestion from a couple of friends on twitter, one of which is Descendree here on Ao3, to give writing a try. 
> 
> And this would be my first fanfic in a very very long time like god how long ago was it now...... - had to check- since 2015! God that long! Well least to say im a bit rusty but i do hope you enjoy this little charlastor fic either way. 
> 
> The writing style i went with is What I like to call sensory reading. You'll see what i mean ^^
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Ok I might have ‘perhaps’ over done myself a ‘tad’ too much today. 

But honestly it's nothing new I haven’t done before. The hotel has gotten more busy. New sinners had started to come check us out, tho trickling in every now and then. And with that we have been getting the old former vacation house turned hotel repaired, accommodating the new patients, organizing classes and therapy, and helping make sure the hotel is running smoothly. I should really get new people to help with all the extra tasks that's been piling up. But with the tight budget and the hard time finding anyone interested in working here that will give what we do here seriously. It's not going to happen anytime soon.

So I must do the extra work.

It's only fair. This place is my dream, my baby. It's only right that I do everything I can to make it work…

Even when I go back to my room completely exhausted.

And tonight was no different. 

Today was ROUGH. 

I walk, weary of the day, down the hall, papers in hand to do later in the night. My shoes ache in pain being on them all day, arching my back stretching out the kinks and knots. I'm so tired, I could sleep forever or at least a whole week straight.

But i can't…

I opened my room striding right in. Making a beeline straight to the bedroom carelessly placing the stack of papers on my vanity table, loosening my tie and flopping onto my bed. Everything hurts. Muscle screams, bones strained, limbs like lead. I don't want to move.

The door knocked.

I groaned.

I rose from the soft comfort of the plush sheets, sighing, sitting up, and walked back to the door to answer. It's likely Vaggie. I must have forgotten something downstairs and she was bringing it up to me.

"Alastor?"

Alastor stood tall and proud in front of my door. His smile never waver as always. Tho now instead of wearing his pinstripe coat ensemble. He came without his coat, his sleeves rolled up his forearms, and part of his hair pulled back in a ponytail. It's amazing how he could look so relaxed and at home with just a few simple changes.

"Good evening my dear, i do hope i'm not disturbing your rest"

"Not at all" I half lied "is something the matter?" Since Alastor came to the hotel he rarely ever came to visit my room. 

"Not at all! On the contrary, i'm here to help you?"

"Huh?"

"I had noticed lately you have been over exerting yourself with menial tasks. Eating light like a songbird to then fly off to peck at the sinners brains you call therapy, and on top of all that the darkening look under your lovely eyes and the forgetful fatigue slurs tells me you haven't been sleeping well"

"That's very observant of you Al"

"Thank you"

"But um that doesn't really tell me why you're here? N-not that i don't appreciate your concern Alastor, but i'm fine"

"Nonsense, I've seen you shifting in discomfort on your feet all day. You are even doing it now as we speak'' his eyes pointedly looked down as he sees my feet shuffle in place. Still having my shoes on, the pain making it slowly unbearable. As they began to pinch my toes, the bottom of my soles burned ablaze, and even my knees wanted to give out from being on my feet all day. My body just wanted relief.

"I suppose you have a point…." Feeling mortified hoping only Alastor had noticed it and not the others.

"Hence why I'm here to offer you my services" leaning over to make a grandiose bow.

"Services?"

"A massage, my dear"

"Huh?" Slight confused by the offer. Since we ARE talking about Alastor here.

"But Alastor… you hate touching"

"I despise BEING touched. I don't mind if i'm doing the touching. And I assure you, despite my gloriously gory past, I'm quite good with my hands." Alastor chuckles, widening his smile in remembering his mortal life.

"I...um...I don't know"

"If it eases your mind, you could test my skills and see if you like it. If not I'll leave immediately no questions asked. And isn't it always you, that promotes that the howling beasts of hell show kindness to one another whenever it rears its ugly head"

"Alastor" unamused.

"I jest my dear charlie, but i do wish to help you. Haven't I already proven myself of that?" Alastor chime, eyelids dip, smile turn, placing his ever robust charms on me.

"I guess..." Thinking back to how he helped so much to get this hotel a jumpstart when it was barely alive. Even though he didn't believe in my cause.

"..."

"...Okay... i guess it won't hurt to-"

"Excellent! A wise choice indeed" He let himself in, glowing with enthusiasm. Letting his wandering eyes look upon my suite. "now. where is your bedroom my dear?"

"Um second door on the right, over there" Still confused by his sudden offer, I couldn't help that it was nice to see Alastor doing something nice for others. Even if it's just to me with an unusual, a bit awkward, offer.

I walked up to the door and, ever the gentleman, he waited before he opened the door for me. Passing him by, I had to admit, I felt my fine hairs on my arm stand on end with a slight chill. Though that is a given with Alastors unnerving demeanor. I was way too exhausted to care much at that moment. I sat down on the edge of my bed leaning down to take off my shoes.

“No need dear, let me do that” he took my hand gingerly as he kneel before me and took my left leg proceeding to remove my shoes.

I blushed.

Seeing Alastor at this angle, I couldn’t help to notice his handsome face, how his hair framed his eyes that was so focused on its task. The chain of his monocle brushes just lightly against his cheek. tap. tap. Tap. tapping it like tiny kisses. I haven’t noticed before, but when Alastor is focusing, lost in thought, or content with his light humming of a nice tone, that his ears flicker with every little sound. 

It’s so cute. 

I have to contain myself from touching them. Already imagining the velvety fluffy texture along my fingers, rubbing and lightly folding them in play. 

His scarred arms looked lean but well toned. Feeling his hands upon my legs and feet I could feel the gentle strength against my skin. 

Seeing, FEELING, his touches right now, along with my existing pain, I felt my sensories overwhelmed. Tingling; feeling the blood rush back to my feet. I sighed in contentment.

Soon enough he had removed my shoes and socks and sat with me on the bed.

“Charlie could you lay down and place your feet on top of this pillow?” He requested as he grabbed a throw pillow on the side, placing it in front of him.

Coming back to the moment, I nodded and I did as he asked. Laying down on the soft cotton, elevated on many pillows. hugging one pillow to my chest as I watch Alastor.

Alastor hum; facing my feet and took one in hand and began kneading it. His claw thumb adding and relieving pressure in tight circles on tender raw spots. kneading my heel, giving pain and release in slow constant motion. Brushing my sole down from the center then going back up and outwards. Moving his hands upward, over top my foot, up my sore ankles, onto my calf, undoing the strains and pain on them. Once done, he proceeded to do the same with its twin.

Oh god.

Alastor is.... Actually good at this. 

“Al you REALLY have a talent for massages”

“Thank you my dear charlie... I used to do this a lot when I was young for my poor mother. Being a single mother raising me and all, she worked long hours, days on end, and she still came home with a smile on her face singing to the radio while making dinner. I hated seeing how exhausted she was all the time. So I would treat her to a massage every now and then”

“I know she would be very proud of her boy”

“ha! Well not completely. If she had only knew just how well her proud boy had become”

“well… I don't think you are all bad. I see a diamond in the rough in you”

“I'm afraid you just have plain coal, my dear” he chuckled. Though his smile was not like his usual one. This was small but soft. I wonder what he is thinking about. It's always so hard to tell with him? 

I felt the bed shift, dipping lower, closer to me. I was so at ease and into the conversation with Alastor, that I hadn't noticed much time had passed and the aches in my legs had shedded away. Like a heavy weighted blanket had peeled itself off them. And that Alastors skilled fingers had danced, working its magic upon me, going higher and higher towards my knees and a little passed that. The heat on my cheeks burn seeing him inch ever closer making my legs his clay, chasing the tense muscles away.

“I can hear the pops on your knees my dear, you do need to take better care of yourself. What would we do without our oh so fearless leader away from the helm”

"I'll be just fine and I'll be more careful from now on"

"Whatever you say darling"

My cheeks burn as they slowly stain red. How can this man with just a word fluster me without warning.

"I'm all done my dear. how do your legs feel?"

I drew my legs back. my hands roaming over my raw worked-on legs. It feels divine. Ironic given where we are.

“I haven’t felt this good in a long long time” I stretched out my limbs, wiggling my toes, rotating my ankles. They feel so tense free. Though when I leaned forward to feel my legs more, feeling them so at ease for the first time in weeks, my back, shoulders and neck began to whine and crack.

"I see my work is not yet done" he laughs heartily as he made fun of me arching over like a little old lady.

"Not funny Al" I pouted like a child hugging the pillow tightly in my arms.

"It's only natural, my dear. Given that you are older then all of us combine"

"I'll kick you"

"What? After all I did to relieve the suffering of my dear elder?"

"I kick you >:c" I said in a mock accent, nudging him with soft kicks to Alastors thigh.

"Ahh you wound me, my lady" he mocked in pain holding in his laughter.

"Oh please? The 'big bad radio demon' is wounded by a weak defenceless girl?"

"Well I wouldn't call you weak nor defenseless" his voice dipped, leaning ever closer, hovering over my torso. His hands landing on top of the sheets, I, in between the two. I looked up at him drawing the feather pillow to my face. Shielding from him and hiding my ever growing blush. 

His eyes looked so alluring, his smirk captivating, his body present titillating. I shiver lightly in need, but in need of what?

"Here, turn and lay face down, i'll do your back as well"

"I... okay….um"

"What's the matter, dear?"

"do I… do I need to take off my shirt?"

Alastor made a double take, staring at me. I have never seen the radio broadcaster so lost for words. And that made me flush in realization of what I just said. 

"T-to, you know, make it easier. B-but we don't have to, sorry that I even suggested it" I stutter. What was I thinking!? of COURSE he wouldn't want me to take off my shirt. He already was doing so much by just offering a massage knowing full well that he has an aversion to touch or anything REMOTELY sexual. So stupid. I'm so so stupid.

Alastor, his hands covering his lips, looking away from me. I made him completely uncomfortable, I just know it. He must be so upset with me. I better just-

“It would”

Wha?

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you well. What did you say?”

“I-it would make my job easier to get to all the knots and cricks”

“Oh...” I suddenly felt shy. It was just the both of us in this room, on this whole floor even. And it's been a while since I revealed myself to another person, much less to a man.

“I'll stay like this till you are ready” he said facing the wall looking away from me. Yet he still sat so close.

“Ok” I said softly. I also looked the other way as I slipped off my loose bow tie and suspenders. Slowly popping off one by one of every button going down my front. I carefully let the fabric glide off my shoulder. I peered back and saw him still facing away from me. Which was good. I wouldn’t want him to see how flush I’ve become or the steady beat of my heart growing faster in pace.

“Do you need my bra to come off too?”

I felt the bed jolt under me. There was silence for a moment.

“If you please”

I nodded, though there was no point since he couldn’t see me. I reached behind, unclasping it and undoing the delicate piece of lingerie. I sigh in relief. It has always been the best part to be able to remove my bra at the end of the day. Then, I slid this piece off of me and onto the floor, as I always do. 

Now I was topless. I felt the pricks of my skin as the cold hit me from the exposure of the air. 

Then I had an idea. 

I took my shirt placing it back on me but backwards, so my back is exposed but my front is covered for Alastors' sake. Then I laid down making myself comfortable with my favorite pillow to my head.

“...I’m ready”

I didn’t look back. Just so this didn't make him even more uncomfortable or upset enough to run off and never come back again.

There was nothing for a few moments, no words nor movements. It made me uneasy… no... maybe uneasy wasn’t the right word. Excited? Nervous? Baited with anticipation? I'm not sure.

Then I felt his claw finger tips, brushing my long golden locks away off my back. I breathe steadily, feeling my back rise and fall. Both his hands land on my upper back, moving his thumbs in circles on my center shoulder blades. Though I can tell his confidence was not all there. The wavering of strength, holding of hesitation and his hand being ever so careful.

Was he nervous?

“Are you ok, Al?”

“Yes! Yes of course darling. whatever silly little thought made you think otherwise?”

“You're shaking”

“I am not! bite your tongue” I giggled at what sounded like embarrassment. It's funny to think Alastor could ever be embarrassed. 

As time passed his hands gained strength again, moving and pushing muscles with ease. Working on my neck first from the base of my skull down the spine.

“Mmm”

It felt good. At first I was worried for his claws, of them hurting me, but they too felt good. Down to the momentary scratches now and then.

My Shoulders; tense and heighten from the continuous wound up of stressful days that were becoming unfurled under his mastered hands. Like drawbridges going lower and lower with relaxation.

my Shoulder blades; where he truly had started. going Above, down the center, under, all with the heel of his palms molding me to his will.

Down my spine.

“Ahh” I moaned in bliss. I couldn't help to let out a few moans here and there. though I wasn't fully 'conscious' of me doing it.

It felt so good, my eyes closed and let my mind drift. As dreamland tried to claim me.

"Ah!" I moan a yelp. As I felt Alastor rack his claws down my entire back. Making me arch and bow like a cat getting a satisfying pet.

"Al? Wha-?"

"Apologies dear" he softly hums. Though I could feel him smiling at the stunt he just pulled, the jerk.

Time passes, with the much needed massage working wonders on me. I should really think of something to give as a thank you to Alastor later. I hum, as Alastor moved my hair some more to continue his work. But his hands paused, right on my sides, just under my ribs.

"Charlie, what is this?"

"What is what?" I hum in thought.

"This bruise"

"Bruise?" I pause looking behind, down to what Alastor was talking about.

Apparently my hair had hid a black and blue bruise on my side about the size of a golf ball.

"Woah… I'm not sure.. I might have hit my side somewhere and just didn't notice it." I looked back at my pillow closing my eyes to relax.

Could it have happened when I bumped into the table in the kitchen? Or when that one sinner bumped me to the door knob? Or when I was moving boxes? Not sure. All I do know is while Alastor massages that particular spot, I hissed.

"Ow, Al that hurts"

He didn't say anything.

"Alastor?

Suddenly I felt the bed dip as I felt something soft, wet and pleasant like petals on my back, specifically to the bruise. I turned my head and saw that Alastor had leaned down, kissing my wound.

"Alastor?" Surprise overtook me, as I twisted my being to stare back at Alastor. What was he doing?

"Al?"

His head rose off my skin and looked at me. With eyes I have never seen before. There was something behind them that I couldn't tell what it was.

He never left mine as he approached ever so slowly. And I too couldn't leave his gaze like he had locked me in place. 

Closer

Closer

And closer till I felt his breath upon me, gazing down at my eyes. 

Then our lips met. 

It was like a dream. It felt so unreal. 

Did I fall asleep? And dream of Alastor and I like this?

I turn some more going onto my back, kissing the inexperienced deer demon. At least It felt that way. I wonder if Alastor's first ever kiss would be like this? Did his lips feel this soft in real life too?

Raising my hand, taking hold of his shoulder, gliding up over his neck and tangling my fingers in his red locks. Taking off his hair tie and tossing it aside in the process.

The kiss increased in need, his hand rose up to my cheek, his fingertips brushing my hair lightly, lips taking what is his. My knee drew up wanting to lock Alastor waist in place, but had a hard time doing so.

"Hmm Al" I moaned out, in a moment of breath between kisses.

He drew back.

I opened my hooded lids. Looking up at him only… only to see Alastor with these eyes... like a deer caught in headlights.

That's when I knew this wasn't a dream.

"Alastor?"

He flew off me and the bed, backing away towards the door, his hand covering his mouth. I sat up, one of his hands flew up to shield his eyes from my sudden bare chest. I quickly took my shirt collar to cover myself up again.

"I! I apologize my dear! I-I don't know what came over me" he looked at his hand, in shock of his action, that almost seems like it wasn't of his own. 

He looked back up at me. I see his cheeks if not all his face turns as red as his hair.

"Al…"

"I must leave"

"Al wait! Alastor!"

Then he had enveloped himself in darkness, dropping through the floor.

And just like that, he was gone.

What in the world just happened?


End file.
